Quando eu me for
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Vermelho dos meus cabelos, do meu sangue nas mãos dele enquanto ele me pedia para ficar. Eu pedi desculpas porque não poderia mais permanecer com ele.


**Quando eu me for**

Aquela sempre fora uma possibilidade real, mesmo que Clint houvesse se esquivado da realidade por muito tempo. Talvez eu tenha alguma culpa, por mais que lhe tenha perguntado algumas vezes o que ele faria se um dia eu me fosse. Ele dava um sorriso de lado – e eu sabia que aquele sorriso escondia um retorcer estranho dentro dele que eu não podia atingir – dizendo que o mais provável era que ele falhasse antes de mim. Essa também era uma possibilidade plausível, mas eu sabia que não tinha chances de ser real. Clint nunca errava seu alvo.

O apartamento estava mais bagunçado do que o de costume, mesmo que fosse eu quem tendia a ser um pouco menos organizada do que ele. Duas garrafas de uísque sobre a mesa, cada uma com seu conteúdo reduzido para abaixo da metade. Não foi difícil derrubá-las, observando o pouco líquido que restara se espalhar pelo carpete que eu nunca gostara. Se ele manchasse, talvez Clint se convencesse de que era a hora de trocá-lo.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que Clint está exagerando, mas ele sempre tem a reação certa para cada evento. Eu morri, e ele está sofrendo.

Morrer não é exatamente dolorido. De repente eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e não estava mais ali. O que doeu foi observá-lo fraquejar enquanto tentava chegar perto de mim. Não adiantava eu gritar para ele tomar cuidado, não baixar a guarda. Ele nunca mais me escutaria. Nem mesmo quando eu disse para que ele não fosse cruel demais – eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto sendo maligno – mas naquele dia ele fora, e eu não pude fazer nada para que ele voltasse a ser ele mesmo. Então Clint abraçou meu corpo – eu era apenas um corpo – e eu soube que ele não voltaria a ser o mesmo, pelo menos não tão rápido, mesmo se eu pudesse lhe implorar.

Minhas roupas ainda estavam sobre as costas de uma cadeira, e eu queria fazê-las sumir dali. Havia alguns relatórios incompletos sobre a mesa, mas com esses eu não precisava mais me preocupar, alguém da SHIELD viria buscá-los pela manhã. Eu queria excluir cada lembrança minha daqueles cômodos – como a do meu caminhar enquanto largava as roupas displicentemente, deixando-o na dúvida entre a fúria e a excitação – mas eu não posso. Eu não posso fazer de conta que nunca existi só para que Clint possa voltar a ser feliz, por mais que eu ache que esse seja o único modo de fazer minha conta sair do vermelho.

Vermelho dos meus cabelos, do meu sangue nas mãos dele enquanto ele me pedia para ficar. Eu pedi desculpas porque não poderia mais permanecer com ele.

Caminhei pelos cômodos pensando que talvez fosse uma boa idéia que Clint fosse para a Torre Stark. Tony fizera o convite, Pepper disse que poderia arrumar o apartamento, mas ele fora teimoso em ficar, dizendo ser o mínimo que poderia fazer para pagar sua dívida comigo – como se não fosse eu quem lhe devia mais do que a vida. Não foi o fato de não conseguir me manter viva que fez com que ele deixasse de salvar minha vida. Ele salvou minha alma de diversas maneiras, e isso foi o bastante.

Parei na porta do nosso quarto, que cheirava a álcool e tristeza como nunca antes cheirara. Ás vezes nós falhávamos e havia a decepção, brindávamos com algumas doses de vodka e íamos para a cama esperar um dia melhor. Outras vezes nós tivemos momentos de glória, e a bebida não passava de uma forma de catalisar alegrias enquanto nos amávamos pelas paredes. Agora havia uma dor profunda, acompanhada do meu lugar vazio no colchão de molas antigo, enquanto Clint dormia encolhido no seu lado da cama.

Nós éramos colegas, companheiros, cúmplices e amantes. E, para ele, a dor de me perder era quase tão forte como a de ter arrancado um membro. Eu queria tocar seus cabelos e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi ocupar meu próprio lado na cama, uma parca tentativa de completar a lacuna que ele aí impusera, analisando os traços cansados de seu rosto virado para mim.

Eu poderia acordá-lo. Eu poderia dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ele não precisava mais sofrer. Não por mim. Eu poderia repetir a velha promessa de que nós dois ficaríamos juntos, porque eu jamais sairia do lado dele. Eu poderia até dizer que o amava, mesmo que ele não fosse acreditar em mim. Mas eu não conseguiria. Então eu me afastei, sentindo nos lábios o gosto da pele dele, ainda que eles não a tivessem provado já há algum tempo. Talvez quando ele acordasse sentisse meu cheiro, talvez se recordasse da cor dos meus cabelos, mas certamente diria que isso se devia somente às lembranças, que sua sensação não passava de saudade. Talvez ele dissesse que tudo isso passaria, mas eu não. E ele tem razão, eu não passarei, porque eu nunca me fui. Continuarei aqui, esperando o momento certo de reivindicá-lo novamente para mim.

N.A.: Essa pobre fic sofreu com a catinga alheia desde que eu revelei minhas intenções de escrevê-la. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não consegui fazer o que realmente queria. Ainda assim, a pobre Lirit betou tão logo repassei para ela, agora envio para vocês.


End file.
